The present invention relates to a caddy, and more particularly to a caddy having a rotatable carrier for receiving, storing and releasing elongate articles, such as crayons.
In order to inculcate in a child the habit of maintaining his toys and other possessions in a neat and orderly manner, and hopefully to obtain for the guardian of the child the benefits of a child having such a habit (including the benefit of a neat and orderly room), it is desirable to provide the child with an attractive and fun-to-use caddy which will receive the articles, store them, and allow selected ones to be discharged in a neat, orderly and functional manner. It is especially important to provide such a device for elongate articles, such as crayons, which are generally exposed at both ends and capable of leaving marks on children, furniture and the like if not properly grasped intermediate the ends thereof (relative to, for example, pencils which have the lead or graphite exposed at only one end thereof).
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a caddy for receiving, storing and discharging elongate articles such as crayons.
Another object is to provide such a caddy which is attractive and fun to use.
A further object is to provide such a caddy including an anti-jamming mechanism to prevent articles from becoming locked in between the rotatable carrier and a stationary frame.
It is also an object to provide such a caddy which is of simple, economical and rugged construction.